


my love is the killing kind

by yawwwrp



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Magical Realism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, its not super explicit or anything, minho is a mythical being wbk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Minho has been called many things - a banshee, a siren, a demon, a ghost, a grim reaper. He is none of these things, of course, but he understands by now that humans are not afraid of what they have a name for and so he never corrects them.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	my love is the killing kind

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!
> 
> okay so i wrote this because the idea popped into my head  
> i'm a big fan of neil gaiman's short stories if any of you have ever read them (they are amazing!!) and i wanted to write something kind of dark and mythical so this happened.  
> i might continue this or i might not - it's kind of on the back burner for now.
> 
> the title comes from The Killing Kind by Marianas Trench (great song, check it out!)
> 
> hope you like it anyway and have a good one! :)

The night is warm in mid August when Changbin finds himself atop the rocks overlooking the ocean, wiping tears from his face. He finds it soothing here, the sound of crashing waves below him, the salty smell of ocean air. It’s a perfect scenery for what he is about to do.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

The sudden voice speaking out behind him makes Changbin jump and he twists around to look at a pale stranger emerging from the shadows. He’s handsome, with a soft smile on his face, eyes slightly narrowed at him.

“You’re not planning on jumping, are you?”

Changbin’s heart is racing, he didn’t think anyone would be up here in the middle of the night.

“None of your business.”

The stranger sighs as he sits down beside him, eyes on the horizon where the moonlight stains the ocean with silver glitter.

“You’re young. Why are you giving up?”

Changbin clenches his jaw. “I’m not giving up.”

An amused chuckle sounds from next to him and the calmness of the stranger is such a stark contrast to Changbin’s beating heart that he wonders if maybe he is dreaming.

“It looks like you’re giving up.”

The stranger turns to him and wipes a tear off his cheek and Changbin notices how incredibly cold his hand is, gentle fingers cupping his face as he smiles at him with a comforting expression.

“Don’t let them win.”

Something in the way the stranger says these words makes Changbin suck in a breath. He’s right, in a way. Of course, things are tough and they might get worse, but what if they get better and he’s not around to see it?

As if the stranger is able to read his thoughts, he lets go of his Changbin’s cheek and looks over the ocean again before getting up.

“Good choice.”

Changbin’s voice comes out broken when he calls after the stranger. “Are you an angel?”

The stranger stops to stare at him with raised eyebrows. “Angel? Hm… that’s a new one.”

“Will I see you again?”

“We will meet twice in your life”, the stranger answers as he turns to walk away, “And the second time will be the last one.”

Minho has been called many things - a banshee, a siren, a demon, a ghost, a grim reaper. He is none of these things, of course, but he understands by now that humans are not afraid of what they have a name for and so he never corrects them.

He runs into humans, at night - not because he can’t be out in the sun, it’s just that he prefers the quiet and peace of the night time, a time that brings out who people really are inside. He meets them and talks to them and then he meets them again, when the time is right.

He remembers every single one, though most of them do not remember him. He feels no regret over this, does not know what regret feels like and has never experienced it. 

Sometimes he will check in on their lives, unseen and unheard, never more than a fleeting visitor, an invisible guest.

Humans intrigue him. They have all these emotions and they make their decisions based on them, whether they want to admit it or not. Minho has never felt any of them, though he’s heard of them many times. Hate, love, hope, fear, sorrow, guilt, shame - there are many and humans experience them in such a short time. Minho doesn’t know the relativity of time, has no need to know it. He has been here for longer than any of them and he will be here long after they are gone. A lonely existence though it is filled with people.

Loneliness. He has heard of this emotion more times than he can count. It seems to be awful, miserable. Sometimes he wonders if that’s what he would feel.

There are so many humans that Minho has met - good people and cruel people, heroes and villains, and Minho thinks that all of them are impressive.

He met a painter once, a young man desperate to find inspiration, at a loss for what to do with his talent. Minho encountered him in his studio in the early morning hours as he tried to find an answer to his struggles in a bottomless bottle.

Hyunjin, the painter, stared at him with big eyes and called him a ghost, though when he realized that Minho meant him no harm, he seemed to calm down. He asked if he could paint Minho and told him that Minho was his muse.

Minho visited his life multiple times, at art galleries and in lavish mansions as Hyunjin accomplished a dream he had almost given up on. When he met Hyunjin for the second time, he was about to go on a trip with his lover, a beautiful tropical island waiting for them.

Hyunjin thanked him in tears for inspiring him and Minho felt as though he might be able to understand what it is when humans speak of regrets. He thinks about Hyunjin sometimes and catches himself wishing that he had told him not to get on the plane.

Not all of the humans Minho meets are thankful. He remembers Seungmin, a man he met when he was just a teenager, fresh faced and smart. Minho met him in the coffee shop Seungmin worked at at the time after hours.

Seungmin did not care for Minho and upon reflecting on their encounter, Minho thinks that Seungmin might have been scared. The times Minho visited his life, Seungmin seemed overly cautious and Minho found it curious that Seungmin never surrounded himself with people like he saw so many other humans do. Seungmin’s life was a calm one and Minho thought that maybe Seungmin preferred it to be this way.

He met him for the last time when Seungmin lay in his bed with a disease and Minho wandered through Seungmin’s apartment after he was gone, an empty place, as if Seungmin was like Minho - lonely.

For all the fear Seungmin had throughout his life, he showed none of it as Minho stayed by his side and when Seungmin closed his eyes for the last time, Minho understood what humans meant by sorrow.

Compared to Seungmin’s life, Jisung’s was the complete opposite. Minho met Jisung when he was still a child and had bad dreams every night. Minho did not understand what dreams are since he had never experienced them and he listened intently when Jisung tried to explain it to him.

Throughout Jisung’s life, Minho thought it felt warm. He has never experienced warmth, though when it was described to him for the first time, it made him think of Jisung.

His life was filled with laughter and people and though he seemed to have times of hardship, he always emerged eventually, stronger and brighter than he had been before.

Jisung did not remember him when they met again, outside of a bar one night. He had gone through a divorce he said though there was no sadness in his words. It was the first time Minho had ever experienced a kiss himself. He had seen humans kiss, an action that seemed strange to him at first, but the humans looked so bright about it, smiling and happy.

It felt strange to Minho though he had nothing to compare it to. Jisung had smiled at him, the same expression that humans usually show after a kiss and had told him that he was beautiful.

Jisung exchanged more kisses with him that night and as they parted ways, Minho felt a little bit more human than he had before.

  
  



End file.
